winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SolanaCorona
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Help talk:How to Make a Fanon Fairy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnimeQueen97 (talk) 20:21, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm Raindrops on Roses, but you can call me Rose :) Welcome to the Wiki! Raindrops on Roses (talk) 22:12, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh, it's not mandatory, don't worry. You can do whatever you want. Raindrops on Roses (talk) 01:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! Raindrops on Roses (talk) 18:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) You can do your own art style! :D It doesn't matter if you use base or own art style, you're here to create. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:29, August 29, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! And thank you! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 20:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if I add some of my series's convergences? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Anything that's labeled as a Candiate for Deletion does get deleted. If someone hasn't edited a character, fanfiction, etc. for a large amount of years, it will eventually get deleted by any active admins. And yes, some admins can be busy or not be active at all. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:10, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, my name is Ren. How are you? Starlight Sorceress (talk) 02:26, November 18, 2016 (UTC) It's nice to meet you too :) I'm doing good. You have a ton of edits and characters! I don't know how you can complete so much when you basically just joined the fanon wiki. So, how old are you? Starlight Sorceress (talk) 12:59, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Don't feel bad. You weren't taking over, if anything you were keeping the wiki alive. This particular wiki has been quiet for some time, not many people are still on here. Trust me, I know the feeling of not knowing how to begin a story, writing a beginning is one of the hardest parts! But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get some ideas for the beginning soon. No particular reason, I was just curious. You don't mind me asking questions, do you? Starlight Sorceress (talk) 16:37, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Ok :) Starlight Sorceress (talk) 23:41, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:54, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I don't recall editing any of your templates.... I don't recall ever editing any of your templates? I looked at the code but did nothing to the templates and I wasn't aware I'd have to ask you to use templates that I had no idea were yours. The character infobox code is from the Winx wiki so I don't see what's wrong with using the character infoboxes. The only templates I edited was the templates I made for others to use (but not my Stub one). I don't recall you being one of the admins, however, and the other fanon wikis I have seen do have pages based on the ones from the official wikis; I made those pages on this wiki for easy access and editing for users to add staff members, new transformations, etc. Proteus Eternal, Make Up! I’m the fairy of light! 22:59, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Ah. I see! Like I mentioned I was unaware they were your's. Sorry bout that! Proteus Eternal, Make Up! I’m the fairy of light! 03:55, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Just a reminder! We do NOT use the word "elder" to describe those who are younger than senior citizens! That's number 1! And number 2, let's NOT use British grammar is any of you are NOT British!--Amelia411 (talk) 13:35, April 12, 2018 (UTC)